Gotei 14
by JuliTina
Summary: In which Grimmjow is not an Arrancar. He is a Shinigami captain. GrimmjowIchigo
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yeah, there is no 14th squad. :P

Summary: In which Grimmjow is not an Arrancar. He is a Shinigami captain.

…

Generally, residents of Soul Society were used to the many eccentrities of the Gotei squads. It was a given that Captain Mayuri would try to dissect you if you showed anything out of the ordinary, and the best way of dealing with Captain Kenpachi was to run. Division Four was a safe haven for just about everyone, and it was common knowledge that rose petals usually signalled Captain Shunsui's path (and Nanao's ire.)

But for all their quirks, the Gotei Thirteen were traditional. Thirteen squads, followed by thirteen captains and thirteen lieutenants. It was expected; Soul Society was inhabited by, essentially, the dead. Tradition wasn't upheld for tradition's sake – it was upheld by the lack of any need for change.

And yet, that somehow wasn't enough.

…Grimmjow Jaggerjaques wanted his own division.

…

Usually, he would have challenged a captain to a fight. He could have beaten any one of the Gotei Thirteen Captains but he needed witnesses, and if Grimmjow was going to kill anyone, he would do it on his own terms – and not for gawking division members lucky enough to be present. And he sure as hell wasn't getting any recommendations from the rest of the captains – he wouldn't get them even if he wanted them.

So that left the bankai exam.

He had originally wanted Division Six (there was just_ something_ he liked about that number) but everyone knew that Abarai Renji could perform a bankai, and yet, he still wasn't a captain. (Which wasn't surprising, actually. Even Grimmjow could admit that Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't someone to be messed with.)

And therefore, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques wanted his own division.

…

Zaraki approved his request immediately. More divisions, more rivalry. That translated into more battles, and Grimmjow agreed wholeheartedly. What was the point of having a division if you couldn't fight all day?

But like the other captains, the old geezer Yamamoto didn't agree. The mere _thought_ of giving a loose canon like Jaggerjaques division power…it made most people shiver. Grimmjow had been one of the strongest and most ruthless Shinigami in the academy (even for the short time he had been there; he had been expelled after the first month) and was obviously capable of producing a bankai – as with many other people in Soul Society. Yamamoto could think of _another_; Kurosaki Ichigo was _also_ capable of bankai power, another loose canon (even worse, _outside_ of Soul Society) that needed to be controlled.

…The captain of Division One paused in his thought.

…

Grimmjow got his own division, but on one condition.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thankyou for all your comments! I really appreciate it. This has been sitting on my harddrive due to issues about the ending, so apologies if it seems rushed.

...

Grimmjow growled. Kanatarou backed away hastily, and winced as a chair splintered against the wall, relieved that he had ducked at the very last second.

"Why do _I_," Grimmjow stressed, "have to babysit a no-name Shinigami?" His eyes were baleful, and his teeth were bared, points gleaming.

"Because Yamamoto-sama..." He was cut off by another object, again, splintering before him.

"I don't give a _shit_ about Yamamoto."

Kanatarou winced, and gulped as Grimmjow pulled him upwards by his collar, yanking him up with force. It had been bad luck that he had been assigned to relay the bad news, and his survival instincts were absolutely screaming at him. Frantically, he scrabbled for something,_ anything_ that would keep him from being killed by the teal-haired psychopath.

"M-most lieutenants are just there for administrative purposes." He choked out, and the grip on his collar loosened somewhat. A blatant lie, but anything would do right now. "Just g-give him your paperwork to do."

Grimmjow paused.

And smiled.

He left the room absently, grinning that psychotic grin, and Kanatarou could not help but heave a sigh of relief, slumping against the wall.

...

Ichigo was unimpressed.

"No." He said, and shut his window. The messenger looked scandalised (and just a little bit afraid) and tapped again – Ichigo just glared and turned over in his bed.

The tapping still continued. With a growl, Ichigo opened the window and-

"-I can't believe you're turning down this offer-"

Ichigo grabbed the messenger's collar, and lifted the poor man so that their faces were forced next to each other.

"I said _no_."

…

The next day, something smashed into Ichigo's window, and as shards of glass littered onto his carpet, a dark figure barrelled into the room, and kicked Ichigo off his bed. Instantly, Ichigo went on the offensive and kicked back up, dislodging his assailant's footing and both of them went tumbling down into a brawl on the floor.

Ichigo saw nothing but teal and white and black, and he recognised the Shinigami uniform until too late as the other man finally gained the upper hand and pushed him to the floor, sandaled foot pressing firmly against his throat.

"You are going to be my lieutenant." The man said ominously. "You do _not _say _no _to _me_."

"You broke my fucking windo-" Ichigo's outraged cry was cut off by a gargle, as the man leaned forward and pressed his foot harder, and Ichigo struggled to breathe.

"Get into your Shinigami form now, weakling."

Prostrate on the floor, Ichigo's hands scrabbled for the Shinigami representative badge, and when he finally made contact, the resulting force knocked the foot off balance, and Ichigo viciously twisted the ankle as the man went down. They continued to fight.

…

The captains looked up as they heard a door slam.

Grimmjow strode into the room, and threw a sack on the floor. It landed with a dull thump, and it jerked suddenly, and a string of muffled curses was heard immediately afterwards. Kanatarou's face blanched as he recognised the voice and as he rushed to undo the ties; Grimmjow raised his foot, as if considering kicking him away. But he kicked the sack instead, growling,

"Shut up. You're annoying me."

When Ichigo was finally free, Kanatarou had to throw himself on top of him in order to restrain him. Ichigo's eyes were livid, and he snarled as he tried to leap upwards towards Grimmjow.

"You are going to _die_."

"Try it." Grimmjow taunted.

Before Ichigo's reiatsu could get any more unstable, Yamamoto stood up, banging his staff against the table.

"Enough." Walking towards the pair, he dragged Grimmjow back by the collar single-handedly, and hauled Ichigo to his feet with the other hand. "You," he said pointing to Ichigo, "will be Grimmjow's lieutenant." He paused, eyeing Grimmjow. "_You_ will behave."

Ichigo opened his mouth, and looked like he was going to complain. But he saw the steely glint of determination in Yamamoto's eyes and the set grim line of his jaw and then decided against it. Grimmjow stalked past smugly, and patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy." He smirked.

Ichigo tried to bite his hand off.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Renji tried not to laugh. He actually felt sorry for Ichigo to an extent, having heard the rumours surrounding Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. But he had to give some credit to Yamamoto; the old man was a genius. It was blatantly obvious that Grimmjow would tear down half of Soul Society just to become a captain, and Yamamoto had blatantly decided that it would be better for all if Grimmjow were an ally rather than an enemy. Hence, that's where Ichigo came in. Putting someone like Grimmjow with someone who had _Ichigo's _personality was a recipe for disaster. Yamamoto didn't even _need _to worry about keeping an eye on division fourteen when captain and lieutenant were absolutely_ made_ for each other.

Renji snorted. The beauty of it resided in the fact that the two were too blockheaded to even _notice_ they were being set up.

He then turned his attention to Ichigo's scowling face, the crease between his eyebrows now deeper and more severe than ever. Rukia also patted him on the shoulder; a sincere gesture if not for the smirk on her face.

"What am I going to do about _school_?" Ichigo whined. Renji thought that was rather lame, since Ichigo had never really cared before.

"Summer is nearly here and Kon is taking your place, right?" Rukia asked, rather unsympathetically. Ichigo just growled, and muttered something under his breath.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Grimmjow stalked in, growling as he jabbed a finger in Ichigo's direction.

"You. Why aren't you doing the paperwork?"

"Do your own fucking paperwork."

Grimmjow snarled, eyes livid.

"What did you just say?"

"I _said_, do your own fucking p-"

Renji winced as Ichigo slammed into the wall, watching him fall and then answer with a solid kick to Grimmjow's stomach. He was rather glad that zanpaktou weren't allowed to be released in this part of Soul Society, considering the damage the two were causing even without their weapons. Rukia just ignored them, rolling her eyes as they brawled.

"So," Rukia turned her attention onto him. "Want to take bets on who wins?"

...

Ichigo was nursing a black eye when Hanatarou walked in, surrounded by stacks of books and paper littered everywhere. He cringed when Ichigo turned his baleful stare onto him, but then relented as he returned to his eye.

"Want me to heal that for you?"

"Yeah." Ichigo grimaced, lowering his icepack and turning so he faced him.

"Did you get into another fight with Grimmjow-taichou again?"

"Hn." Ichigo grunted, but then his lips curved into a smirk. "But that son of a bitch got what he deserved."

Hanatarou decided not to mention the fact that he had healed Grimmjow only moments ago. And that it was _Ichigo_ who was sitting in the administrations building, surrounded by paperwork. He valued his life and health, thank you very much. He leaned closer and let his reiatsu flow from his hands, watching as the flesh around Ichigo's eye started to lighten, from purple to yellow to grey and then to pink as the bruising and swelling disappeared.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, smiling slightly. Hanatarou smiled shyly back, watching Ichigo walk towards a pile of paperwork. Ichigo paused, studying the stack, and very deliberately, used his foot to kick the neatly arranged sheets over. The smile fell off Hanatarou's lips, face becoming ashen.

Oh dear.

...

AN: Things will start to liven up soon, I promise. At the moment, these two are just testing the waters...and pushing at each other. As for the extremely long absence of any updates, I apologise. University kind of takes up life. D:


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime, and the moon shone brightly as Ichigo jumped from one roof to another, heading back towards his house. He may have been coerced into playing lieutenant for a captain almost as insane as Kenpachi, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay in soul society all the time. Unlike the others, he wasn't even _dead_ yet. Jumping past the last block, he levelled himself back down and climbed through his bedroom window. He could see Kon's form underneath his covers, and he frowned.

It wasn't as if he was tired (otherwise he would have kicked Kon out his bed immediately) and he really didn't want to deal with the ensuing bitching that would inevitably arise. Before he could make up his mind, he felt the earth shake and he felt the presence of a hollow. It wasn't particularly strong, but the hairs on his neck prickled all the same and Ichigo jumped back out of the window, zanpaktou sharp and ready.

It was all over in a matter of moments. With two slices of his zanpaktou and a jump to avoid the worst of the retaliatory attacks, the hollow disintegrated, leaving Ichigo triumphant and yet slightly disappointed at how quick it had been. But after a pause, he looked up and grinned. Maybe he'd go hunting for a bit.

...

Grimmjow watched his lieutenant defeat the hollow with little trouble, and he scowled. The Shinigami seemed to be completely intent on disobeying every order he gave. He had been tracking him with the intention of beating him completely black and blue for leaving soul society without permission (and the fallen piles of undone paperwork in the fourteenth division's office) but he had paused just to see how Kurosaki dealt with the hollow.

And though he hated to admit it, he had been impressed. Not with his skill level but impressed by the fire he had seen in Ichigo's stance, the battle lust that not many in soul society possessed anymore.

His lips twitched as he saw the teenager dart towards the nearest hollow signature, and Grimmjow paused. Maybe the thrashing could wait.

Afterall, he had his own hunting to do.

...

The old man Yamamoto scowled at them, and Ichigo was beginning to get a frightening sense of déjà vu. The shinigami's reiatsu was sharp, angry, and...and perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to have that sparring session with Grimmjow after his hollow-hunting after all. They had released their bankais in both the real world and spirit world, and it seemed like soul society was still readjusting to the damage.

"There are _rules_," Yamamoto hissed. "Which are to be followed."

Ichigo ignored him and looked at Grimmjow. Who was currently picking at his teeth, fangs gleaming and smirk totally unrepentant.

Sometimes, Ichigo could relent and say that he rather agreed with his Captain's way of doing things.

"As a punishment, your passes to the real world have been revoked for three weeks." Yamamoto ignored Ichigo's outraged gasping – _"You can't ban me from my own home!"_ – and turned to Grimmjow. "Plus, you might want to start recruiting members."

His smile was decidedly unpleasant.

And even Grimmjow paused for a moment, not knowing what that particular smile meant.

…

"Well, this is going well, isn't it?" Ichigo drawled sarcastically, looking at the recruitment list. Which was empty, save six or seven names. In hindsight, he probably should have realised that no one would want to sign up to a newly formed division with a psychotic captain and a him as a vice-captain (who for all intents and purposes wasn't really a Shinigami anyway). At least he now knew why Yamamoto had been so amused.

They were stood in front of the applicants, a group of weakling Shinigami who clearly had applied because they had no other options. And sadly, Ichigo realised they were going to be accepted because _they had no options either_. Stood amongst the group on tiptoes, Ichigo swore he could see a _baby_.

"This is ridiculous." Grimmjow scowled.

"You're a psycho. Don't be so surprised." Ichigo retorted, and got a foot in his face for his trouble.

"But _Kenpachi_ has minions." Grimmjow mused, rubbing his foot into Ichigo's face for a few more seconds before moving on. "Get up, we're going minion hunting."

Ichigo growled and picked himself up off the floor, and resisted the urge to kill.

…

"You." Grimmjow grabbed the unsuspecting Shinigami from the street, and smirked at him. " As of today, you are now part of the fourteenth division. Congratulations."

To Ichigo's horror, he saw that it was Hanatarou.

"B-b-but I'm already part of the-"

Grimmjow unsheathed his zanpaktou and pressed the gleaming edge to the boy's neck.

"_Congratulations_." He emphasised.

And that was the end of that.

…

By the end of the day, Ichigo counted thirty-six members not including Grimmjow and himself, seven who had applied, the rest coerced. About half of those coerced had already belonged to other divisions, and half Grimmjow had picked out for their power levels. His eyebrow twitched.

In addition to stealing members from other divisions, Grimmjow had assigned the seats randomly.

Only the Captain's power level mattered, apparently, and so Grimmjow had assigned the seats in the order in which they had applied. A reward to loyalty, he had said.

…Which left Ichigo staring down at the current third seat; a rather watery-eyed toddler, her pale green hair curling above her eyes.

"Can I call you Itsygo?" She probed, pulling at his Shinigami robes.

tbc


End file.
